FIX MY FOOT!
by Inwe Nolatari
Summary: Koenma literally a major problem while in the car with Hiei and Kurama. ONE SHOT


A/N: hello there I decided to write this story thanks to a ride home from school with evil alien chickens. enjoy!

Kurama, Koenma, and Hiei were all in the car, driving down the busy streets towards Yusuke and Kuwabara's school. Koenma had his feet hanging out the window, his shoes and socks on the floor. "Aaah…the breeze feels gooood." Moaned Koenma, watching as the tree's blurred on the side of the road, people walking buy in a hurry.

"Koenma-sama, I don't think that's wise. I really do not wish to be pulled over, or for you to hit someone." The flaming red head told the demi-god, glancing over at him with emotionless green eyes.

"Geez Kurama, don't get paranoid. Nothing bad will happen." 'Reassured' said god. The red head could only sigh, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Uh...what's Hiei doing here? I wouldn't think he was the type to come along." Koenma asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hn"

"I dragged him along. I didn't think that you would offer to join me in picking up the boys…or rather Kuwabara, so I asked him to come along. He was going to get shot gun until you appeared telling me that you wished to come." The fox demon informed Koenma, looking in the review mirror at said fire demon, which was glaring vehemently at him. He gave the demon a nervous sweat droppish smile.

"Oh."

Silence continued after that, until Koenma sighed, feeling the wind rush through his toes. Kurama shook his head, his eyes widening as he saw a motorcyclist coming towards them. Too late, the cyclist hit Koenma's foot, causing said cyclist to slide on his vehicle, crashing. Kurama swerved the car, parking it and started to get out quickly. Koenma grabbed his arm before he got fully out. "IT HUUUUUURTS!!! HELP ME!" shrieked the god. Kurama was torn between helping the cyclist and helping Koenma.

"OOOOOWWWWWW" he shrieked, causing Kurama and Hiei to cover their ears. "I'll bring him back to life if he dies! Just save me!!" wailed the god, crying, holding his foot which seemed to be lodged into the cyclist's helmet. Kurama sighed and quickly got in the car, speeding off, bystanders watching and pointing looking at the hit-and-run.

An ambulance came for the cyclist, quickly taking them away. Kurama made it to the hospital, looking at a magazine, wincing at the shrieks and cries he heard coming from the room Koenma was occupying. Hiei rolled his eyes, sitting at the windowsill, watching other peoples lives go along with little to no interest.

The red head's cell phone went off. He promptly opened it, listening to the voice on the other end.

"Oh, sorry Kuwa-kun, I'll be there shortly." He hung up and looked to Hiei. "Please stay here, I got to go and pick up Kuwabara before the police identify my car." He murmured, going through the revolving doors, not waiting for Hiei to reply, not that he would.

The red head drove off, thankful that he wouldn't have to be listening to Koenma's wailing. Sometimes he wondered about the man's actual age.

Koenma sat on the bed, holding his leg, crying like…well…a baby. The nurses came in to check on him, thinking it odd that he had a binki. Kurama had explained to them that he drew comfort from it when he was in pain. Like it was a stress reliever. That didn't stop the staff at the hospital to think he was weird.

He looked to the door, seeing as the doctor's pushed the cyclist to the next room. His face completely covered in blood. His cloths torn up, body all scratched up.

Kurama and Kuwabara finally arrived to the hospital to hear a series of shouts.

"Woah...what happened? (I don't know why…but I can picture Kuwabara as a hippie…o.o)

"Well…you see." Kurama started out, only to be interrupted by Hiei. "Koenma-baka was hanging his feet out of the car window and hit someone." The fire demon told the orange haired, cat-loving idiot.

"Damn…that sucks."

Back in the room with Koenma, the god was screaming in pain, holding his leg. A doctor rushed by his door and Koenma got up, hopping on his good leg to the doctor.

"FIX MY FOOT!" he screamed. The doctor looked at him as if Koenma was psychotic.

"FIX MY FOOOOOOT" he repeated.

"Look sir, I have to go perform surgery on this kid, or he's gonna die. Just remove the foot off of your helmet! It's not even that bad!"

"FIIIIIIIIIX IIIIIIIIIIIIIT"

The doctor sighed and took the helmet off of Koenma's foot, showing that it was unharmed. "There! Now leave!" yelled the doctor as he ran to the other patient.

Koenma got up and calmly walked out of the room, passing by the motorcyclists' room. He peeked inside and waved. "See you next week Yusuke"

He called cheerfully, leaving the room, leaving Kuwabara sweat dropping, Kurama holding his head in his hands, shaking his head, and Hiei glaring at Koenma…well…practically anyone that dared to look at him.

ZE END! R&R Please!!!


End file.
